Malorie
by WaterBird22
Summary: Ok, you can have a summary. Malorie is the first to try for her shield in the ten years since the deaths of Alanna, Kel, Thayet, Jon, and hundreds of others. She, Prince Jonathan V, and Raoul II will have to defeat a faceless evil that plagues Tortall.
1. Cast of New Characters

I do not own Tortall, any of it's cities, Gods, previous plots, or previous characters

**Cast of New Characters:**

Malorie of Naxen: The young daughter of Duke Rowland of Naxen, Granddaughter of Gareth the Younger, Great-granddaughter of Gareth the Elder. Malorie grew up in Corus, with her father as the Lord Provost. She is the Queen of the Children's Court, with Prince Jonathan the Fifth as King. She dreams of being a Lady Knight like Lady Alanna and lady Keladry, so she is off to become a page. Malorie is charming and strong willed, but slow on the uptake if she does not want to know what is going on. Very Gifted.

Crown Prince Jonathan: Heir to the throne of Tortall, and Malorie's best friend. Jon created the Children's Court and rules it with Malorie. Many people comment on his leadership and people skills. They say Jonathan is a prince to be proud of. Jon is a year older than Malorie but he and his fellow pages look after her and the younger ones. They eliminated first year page hazing. Very Gifted.

Yala Bird: Malorie's maid, who comes to live in the palace with her. Yala teaches common born women how to defend themselves in case of an attack Like the one that happened a year before Malorie's birthday. She is a fair enough hand at sewing, but her real talent is painting. Slightly Gifted.

Raoul the third of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak: One of Malorie and Jon's best friends. He is in the same year as Jon, but just as close to Malorie and her first year friends. He has a knack for the sword and he is better than many squires at tilting; something that runs in his family. No Gift.

Mel of Whitehorn: Malorie's best friend of the first year Pages. Mel is a good archer and the best of the pages in math. Mel also happens to be the size of a squire, so not many people mess with him. People often say when he and Malorie go by "There goes the inseparable Mel and Mal." Slightly Gifted.

Rowan of Eldorne: The only enemy of Malorie in her page years. Rowan is a big thug who picks on every girl he comes into contact with, so naturally Malorie gets it too. Until Mel, Jon, Yala, and Raoul find out about it anyway. Gifted.


	2. Diary documents

I do not own Tortall, any of it's cities, Gods, previous plots, or previous characters

**I do not own Tortall, any of it's cities, Gods, previous plots, or previous characters. Those belong to Tamora Pierce. The new characters, however, are mine.**

**Excerpt from the journal of Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak. Midwinter's Day 481 H.E.**

On such a sad day as this, it is good to hear some good news. Gary's son Rowland's wife gave birth today. Poor Milly died in childbirth, but the baby was perfectly healthy. A little baby girl named, at Milly's insistence, Malorie. Milly was born in my Malorie's Peak, and we were good friends.

Little Malorie is small, but not in an unhealthy way. She has a shock of coal black hair, big blue eyes, and the palest skin of any person I have ever met. She reminds me of Jon, Gods ease his passing. I almost asked who the parents were; she looks nothing like either of them.

I almost feel sorry for the girl, born amongst all this trouble. A year ago today Jon died in battle with Alanna, Kel, Gary, Thayet, and a few thousand others. Roald is a good king, but we all miss his father. I almost find it strange that all of Roald's children save one died that day as well. Even stranger, we once again have a King Roald and a Crown Prince Jonathan in Tortall. Oddness seems to thrive here.

**Excerpt from the diary of Daine Salmalin. July 17****th**** 481 H.E.**

We all miss Jon and Thayet, and nothing will change that. Nothing. But we all love Malorie so much, she has made this easier. She was the only baby born in six months; no one seems to want to have children.

Numair sensed the Gift in her, and he says it is powerful for him to be able to feel it so early in her life. He recommends that Malorie become a Mage. I don't think that's what she has planned. I was watching her yesterday and she somehow got a hold of a toy sword. She wielded it like a natural, no trouble at all. I hope she becomes a knight. Oh, I must go a servant is calling me.

Raoul is dead. He died from a heart attack while tilting with Rowland. He managed to knock the younger boy right off of his saddle too! I can't believe this keeps happening. Why must everyone die?

I know the answer, of course. We are all getting old. Too old. Numair and I are grandparents. So I do believe the final list of everyone is as follows: Jon, Thayet, Raoul, Gary, Ouna, Alanna, Kel, Buri, Evin, Miri, Shinkokami, Cloud, George, Thom, Alan, and numerous animals that were all my friends.

Mira, unsurprisingly, is untouched by age. Numair says she has been preserved to inflict wisdom on several new generations. I still thank her every day for what she has done. Without Mira, Numair would never have told me that he loves me. He said so himself.

Malorie is crying, I must go tend to her. I'm watching her again today. Goddess bless her, Malorie of Naxen.

**Excerpt from the diary of Malorie of Naxen. Midwinter's Day, 490 H.E.**

Today is my birthday, same as every other year. My mother, he old King and Queen, the first two Lady Knights, and countless others all died today ten years ago. Most people might not let that affect them so, but it depresses me.

Father asked me what I plan to do with my life, as next year is the year I would start. I told him that I will be a Lady Knight like Lady Alanna and Lady Keladry. I told him that I would be squire to Prince Jonathan, and King's Champion too. I said I would be just like my hero.

Father will never tell me no. He says so himself. He says it is impossible because of my big blue eyes. But I tell him that my eyes aren't always blue. Since I was five, my eyes have changed colors. Father just laughs when I say that, and then he gives me whatever I want.

Father is the Lord Provost, so he lives in Corus and has a loyal friend rule Fief Naxen. I have been at the Royal Court since I was born, and I have many good friends there. Most of my friends are the boys I will be a page with, so I'm not worried about being the only woman trying for her shield. I'll be protected if I can't protect myself.

"A good knight knows when to fight, when to run, and when to let your bigger friends do the fighting for you." Or so says one of my godfathers, the King himself. He and I are both rather small people, but I not as small as he. I am skinny, yet very tall for my age. The king is short and skinny for his. I will be bigger than him when I am a lady knight.

Prince Jonathan is my best friend. When I was four and he was five, he got horribly bored with the way thing were done at Court. His father would talk to the many nobles, and the children all did nothing. So he had servants take chairs over to another side of the room. Two, the two biggest, were set on an upraised platform with the smaller ones in a semicircle around it. Then Jon led the children over to the chairs so we could have our own Court. Jon Said he was the Prince of the Children's Court, and that I was to be his Princess. He even asked Father if it was alright.

While the real Court talked about war, the Children's Court talked of the mock-fights we had seen done by pages and squires. When they talked about money, we talked about chocolate coins. They spoke of food and slavery; we spoke of lunch and animals. It was perfect.

After that, it was always done that way. The Children's Court acted just like the Royal Court, just on a children's scale. King Roald and many nobles complimented Jon on the idea and us on our behavior. Toy swords and shields started being worn by the boys, and the girls convinced their mothers to let them borrow jewelry.

Two days ago, at our Children's Court, Jon was late. He was going to start his page training soon, but I couldn't see how that would affect the present time. He came with a box behind his back, which he put between our chairs. He told the Children's Court "Soon I will be a Knight, so now I am King of our Court. This makes Malorie our Queen." Out of the box he pulled out a simple, yet very pretty, sapphire and silver tiara and put it on my head. I saw the Royal Court watching with smiles, and I wondered why.

The other things in the box were small adaptations of the King and Queen's scepters and bead necklaces that were in style for both men and women. Jon passed these out to our court, with the express direction to give them back at the end. He will make a good King of Tortall one day, the way they obey him. Goddess Bless Prince Jonathan of Conte.


	3. First Day Page Ouch

I do not own Tortall, any of it's cities, Gods, previous plots, or previous characters

**A/N: So here is the next part of Malorie! I hope you like it. Just a note on how it's written though. There will be diary/journal entries in every chapter, but they might not be Malorie's. Some chapters will have regular story writing as well as the journal entries. Keep that in mind and try not to get confused.**

**From the diary of Malorie of Naxen, Midwinter's Day 491.**

It is my birthday again, and I still have mixed emotions about the day. The best part of today: I am a page! I had a month long visit to Fief Naxen to get the things my father thought I would need and I came to my rooms in the page wing this morning. It is mid-afternoon now.

Jon and Raoul play chess at my table as I write this, calling jokes and carrying the conversation when I stop talking. For some reason I am unable to talk and write for long. They have never minded though, so it isn't much trouble. I am glad they understand.

From the things I got at Fief Naxen to make my life easier, just things I need. I have a much different build than many of these boys, so I brought my own padded practice clothes. I also had the chief hostler pick out a good second horse for me to use. Mish is a good pony, but he'll not work for knight's work. So I have a large roan named Grace, for the way she walks.

Also, I had the foresight to get breast bands and the cloth padding for when I start my monthlies. A maid also took me to a place to get a special bodice made for me to wear; breast bands aren't enough for knight's work. A sword and dagger set, decorative only, that my father bought for me hangs from my wall. Pretty vases, a painting of my mother, and a nice bed set with matching curtains all decorate my room.

I don't need those last things, but Father insisted. He said I am a page, but I am also a lady. So he sent a maid with me. She is a dear friend of mine, Yala Bird. She is a fair sewing girl, but her paintings are amazing. She also made me some calligraphy scrolls to decorate with. My favorite is the one with the best bit of advice King Roald ever gave me. "A good knight knows when to fight, when to run, and when to let your bigger friends do the fighting for you."

She says she made it so that I will not forget and do something stupid. Yala always speaks her mind. I like her being my maid. Oh, Jon and Raoul have finished and are dragging me to lunch. I shall have to write some other time.

**From the journal of Jonathan of Conte, day after Midwinter's Break 491.**

I, and Raoul agrees, am worried about Malorie. I know she is a very strong girl, even if she is more headstrong than physically strong. It is very early in the morning while I write this, before lessons start. Today is her fist day of page training. She starts her studies and learns how to fall today.

I have been watching Malorie of Naxen fall for ten years, she does not do it well. She is uncoordinated. If she breaks her arm, I will be very angry with her, and I have told her as much. Malorie just laughed.

Maybe I am being too hard on her. Maybe she will do wonderfully. Maybe she'll fall wrong and break her neck. I have no way to know until I see it. I hope she'll be alright. I don't want anything to happen to her, she is a good friend.

**From the diary of Malorie of Naxen, first day of training 491.**

I cannot tell you what hurts more, my pride or my hands. My academic lessons went wonderfully, especially writing which I have been doing since I was five. The master assigned me extra work, and I finished it in class! Mathematics went fine and I got no extra work because I drew no attention to myself. Etiquette was very strange for a while, until they had Raoul's mother come in and teach me the way women were to do things. Out poor teacher didn't know if he should teach me bows or curtsies.

The other classes aren't worth mentioning at the moment, unless I speak of weapons training. The first lesson, like Raoul told me it would be, was how to fall. He and Jon both told me to wear gloves, Jon even gave me his to wear. (I don't have leather gloves, and I should ask father to get some.) It is allowed, we can wear gloves to weapons training! But no, I decided I wouldn't need to.

So I did well enough the first time, and then the second. The teacher didn't have to correct me _that_ much. On the third time, I twisted oddly. I twisted oddly and my hand landed on a rock. I had to go see a healer my very first lesson. Tomorrow, I will swallow my pride and wear the gloves.


	4. Long live the Immortal Mira

I do not own Tortall, any of it's cities, Gods, previous plots, or previous characters

**A/N: More Malorie! I thank all my fans for reading this and I encourage you to find more people to read it. Also, sorry for the delay in this but I was on my summer vacation. It won't be this long again unless there is an emergency.**

**From the diary of Malorie of Naxen January 6, 491 H.E.**

I have just come from the strangest class that ever came into existence. Every other day until we become squires, unless the teacher says otherwise, the pages will be taking a class about immortals, Gods, and that sort of thing. It is amazing so, to the best of my memory, I shall record all that happened.

The pages had just gotten out of mathematics and we first years were about to go to our literature class. Our sponsors led us away, explaining that now the teacher was back and we had a different class to take. We walked to the Royal Forest to find a large tent had been erected in a clearing.

We walked inside, and I tell you it was amazing. The walls were all pinks, reds, oranges, yellows, blues, and greens. Cloths draped from the ceiling in arches, their colors purples and reds. Models of strange creatures stood everywhere, most in miniatures of their natural environments. I really liked the winged horses that hung from the ceiling.

Cushions littered the floor and the older pages were already taking a seat, facing the front. I hadn't noticed until after I sat down, but there was a gigantic snake model in the front of the classroom. When everyone sat the model moved and I realized that it was real.

The snake, which I now know is a Serpentlyn, was dark blue. Its scales seemed like jewels they were so bright. Crowning the Serpentlyn's tail was a silver rattler embedded with jewels of all colors, shapes, and sizes. I couldn't look away. The older pages called greetings, and I could swear it smiled.

Right when I thought the class couldn't get any stranger –what an odd pet for a teacher! - I learned lesson one of Mira's classroom. It can always get stranger. The snake started glowing and, it was over as soon as it started, a human woman stood there. "Hello class." She said, in a hissing voice.

"Hello Mira." "Welcome Back Mira." "How was your trip Mira?" She smiled and held up her hand, causing the talking to stop. Everyone seemed so attentive; I could tell they liked this class.

"You old hands know who I am, so you may let your attention wander. You new pages had best listen to me, for I won't repeat myself." She had a deathly quiet voice, but I caught every word. "I am Amira Tourmaline, your instructor for this class. This class is the most dangerous you will ever take. King Roald permitted it to be taught only because it is more dangerous not to know. Here I will teach you about your most powerful counterparts, enemies or allies.

"Immortals are creatures who do not get sick, do not get old, and cannot die by natural means. They come from the Realm of the Gods or the Realm of Chaos. They are powerful and very hard to kill. In this class I will teach you the weaknesses of every race of immortal. I will teach you how to kill them, how to befriend them, how to trick them, and how to keep them from tricking you.

"As you may have noticed, I am an immortal. Our first week I play it safe and teach you about my own race of Serpentlyn, then the real work begins. There will be no magic used by any of you in this classroom. None of you will disrupt me while I teach, and none of you will go anywhere near an immortal unless I say otherwise." Mira picked up a stack of books and started passing them out, explaining about Serpentlyns. She told the older pages that they had the week off and could complete extra assignments. But they also had to be able to answer any question she asked them during the lesson, if they didn't they had to take the lesson too.

I love Mira's class! It is very interesting and informative. There are also times, Mira told us, when our lesson will combine with that of other teachers Numair and Daine Salmalin. Apparently, she and Numair went to school together in Carthak and have been best friends ever since. Back then people thought for sure they would end up married, but it didn't work out.

As a human Mira is about six feet tall, thin and muscular. She is obviously Yamani. Her skin is creamy, seeming white in some lights and gold in others. Her hair is light brown, slightly curly, and it falls to her knees. Being a Serpentlyn she has the Sight, not as powerful as Alianne of Pirate's Swoop's Sight, but still strong. She has the Gift, or something akin to it judging by the fact that she went to the Carthaki University for magical studies.

So, the things I learned in Mira's class: Only female Serpentlyns can take a human shape, and they can also transform into any kind of reptile. Serpentlyns have the ability to change their color to fit their mood –as an intimidation tactic. The jewels on the end of a Serpentlyn's tail have more value than all of Carthak because of their magical properties, which the Serpentlyn can't use at will. Serpentlyns are master healers, but also powerful killers. Very interesting.

As for my weapons training, it went better today. I did not embarrass myself, my teacher, or my father. And none of my friends had to turn away to hide their laughter. I also made a new friend today, Mel of Whitethorn. He is a page the size of a squire, and he is the funniest man I have met in my life. We'll be good friends, I just know it.


	5. Of food and needing more of it

I do not own Tortall, any of it's cities, Gods, previous plots, or previous characters

**A/N: I'm Back!**

**From the Diary of Malorie of Naxen January 15, 491 H.E.**

I was asked an odd question by my etiquette teacher today. He wanted to know how my father is the Duke of Naxen, but I am no the Prince's third cousin. I used to wonder the same thing, since I thought I should have been. It made me feel better to know that we are hardly related.

My father was the oldest son of the previous Lord Provost. He married my mother, whose older sister had just married the Duke of Naxen. My Lord and Lady of Naxen both died with no child born. My father was their closest male relative, so he was made Duke of Naxen. Odd, I think. Neither Gareths' are really my grandfathers but we consider them to be.

And now I will reveal something I must never let anyone else know. I love Prince Jonathan. That is why it was such a relief to find that we were not related, not even third cousins like I had once thought. But I am still slightly confused. I love Raoul as well. I do not know if I truly love both or neither or only one. I am confused. I will sleep on it and maybe have an answer later.

**From the Journal of Prince Jonathan of Conte January 15, 491 H.E.**

Malorie has started doing much better in our fighting classes. She has always done well in academics, but it is good that she can do both now. I am proud of her. She has started with a bow and a spear, like all first year pages. She does well enough with both, but she is not naturally talented like some. But I am not either, so I can't say anything about it.

Her appetite has picked up as well, much to Raoul's relief. He was scared she would die from being too thin. She isn't that thin, not like some of the girls her age. I stay away from them, they scare me. You can count their ribs through their clothes, they are so thin. Malorie is a good size.

I snuck out in the middle of the night last night; I went to the Chamber of Ordeal. Maybe it is because I have to take two Ordeals –once to be a Knight, one to be King- but it scares me greatly. More than anything has ever scared me before. I sat there almost all night, and then came back before anyone would notice I wasn't in bed.

I wonder if Raoul is as scared of it as I am? And what about Malorie, is she just as scared? Was Lady Alanna, or Lady Kel? My father, my grandfather, were they? My mother often told people not to worry themselves so much, so I imagine her telling me that whenever I start up like this. I wish I had known her.

The Children's Court is going to start up again next week, now that everyone is getting settled. I have learned how to balance it with everything else I do, and I hope others can as well. It is a nice little thing, and it gives us something to do.

**From the Journal of Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak January 15, 491 H.E.**

Malorie is too skinny, and so is Jon. I'm at least twice the size of either of them, and I am not fat. They both need to eat more or they'll just vanish one day, I know it. Malorie has eaten a little more lately, but Jon won't change. I need to get on to him about it. Who is he trying to impress, the Black God?


End file.
